Open-close structure, such as slide doors installed on moving body of the vehicle and the likes have respectively a check mechanism at a full-open position of the door in order to hold the full-open door condition in any situation of the vehicle stop posture.
The check mechanism employs in general a mechanical motion limiter, such as an elastic chain mechanism in such manner that the door doesn't start to move without an operation force higher than a predetermined level.
Also, according to the apparatus adapted to automatically drive the open-close structure by means of a motor and the like, this apparatus controls the clutch mechanism installed between a motor drive portion and the open-close structure to restrict a door motion along its close direction so as to prevent the clutch mechanism from being released at its door full-open position.
However, concerning a setting of the limit of the operational force in the mechanical check mechanism, it is necessary to firmly keep the door at its full-open condition in every situation of the door even though the door is apt to close, considering a posture of the vehicle and a weight of the door.
In case that this mechanical check mechanism is set under such limit of the operational force, under a situation in which the door is very difficult to close, a very large operational force is necessary to close the door. A very large operational force is used while the door is starting to close, even though the vehicle is parked on a level ground of normal condition. Such operational force becomes very large when the door is going to start moving from its stop condition and then movement resistence of the door suddenly decreases just after the door start moving, resulting in high speed of the moving door along its close direction. It is not good in point of the safety of the door and of the mechanism protection.
Furthermore, according to one of automatic open-close devices adapted to drive the door by an electric motor, the drive of the door by manual operation is detected and it is used as a chance of driving electrically the door. In such automatic open-close device, a wide change range of the operational force which is necessary to start driving the door is not preferable.
According to the automatic open-close device adapted to have a chance of electric driving start for starting a door motion, if the electric clutch is not released when the door fully opens, motion start of the door along its close direction becomes completely impossible. It is also not preferable.
This invention is invented to solve such problem of the above-mentioned conventional device of this kind and the purpose of this invention is to provide a temporary holding device for an automatic driven open-close structure adapted to prevent a moving resistance of the open-close sturcture from changing in a wide range under any situations by applying a moving resistance of a predetermined limit when the open-close sturcture stops, which is electrically controlled.